Happy Valentine
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Alberich está feito um bobo apaixonado, capaz até de preparar um chocolate para seu amado. Tentativa frustrada de humor xD


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não é meu, mas aceito os créditos por essa personalidade exageradamente... Diferente xD

* * *

**Happy Valentine**

Há quanto tempo estavam juntos? Dois anos? Três talvez...? Independentemente do tempo, desde que se conheceram Alberich de Megrez havia mudando. O que? Tudo, simplesmente tudo. A maneira de agir, de pensar, de ser... Viviam dizendo a ele que "Não se pode mudar alguém com amor... A pessoa é que moldava a si mesma pelo ser amado." Podia entender que havia mudado por vontade própria, mas custava em acreditar nisso.

Entretanto, ao olhar para o que estava fazendo, começava a ceder à crença. Apesar de o outro ser seu amante, ter aquele lugar especial em seu coração, quase sendo chutado para fora... Aquilo já era demais... Chocolates? SÓ por que o dia dos namorados estava chegando? Ah, o "maravilhoso" gosto de derrota... Tão bom que fez o ruivo socar forte a parede, torturando a si mesmo psicologicamente.

Suspirou. Agora que tinha começado, iria até o final. E teria de ser rápido, afinal, caso algum outro Guerreiro Deus aparecesse por lá, sua reputação passaria a ser Bobo Apaixonado ou algo pior. Bem pior. Sabia que, apesar da idade que tinham, os companheiros eram bem infantis e implicantes na maioria das vezes, atormentando qualquer um por qualquer coisa. Mais um motivo para se apressar.

A água já fervia e o chocolate estava quase todo derretido. Desligou o fogo e colocou a tigela de vidro sobre a bancada, mexendo o chocolate meio amargo para que terminasse de derreter. Formas. Precisava de formas. Procurou no armário. Estrelas, círculos, quadrados, corações, triângulos... As de coração chamaram-lhe a atenção, mas resistiu, fechando o armário com um pouco de raiva. Pondo sua mente brilhante para funcionar, logo chegou a uma solução.

Posicionou-se em frente ao balcão, fazendo concha com ambas as mãos. No espaço entre elas, algo começava a se formar. Elevou um pouco o cosmo e concentrou-se numa determinada forma. Um molde relativamente grande de ametista ia sendo moldado em forma de... Um caixão de ametista. Bem no centro um espaço vazio, ligado à estrutura por cima por um tipo de funil moldado, começava a ganhar forma. Era um coração. Quando viu o que tinha feito, quase se estapeou.

- Um coração? - Brigou consigo mesmo, inconformado.

Suspirou novamente e pegou o chocolate meio amargo. Como o outro não veria o coração, resolveu deixar tudo como estava. Despejou o doce na forma, tendo um leve arrepio ao fazê-lo. Assim que terminou olhou em volta. Ninguém. Estava ficando paranóico, só podia ser.

Precisava de algo para quebrar o amargo. Decidiu-se. Seria chocolate branco! Pegou a barra que havia comprado e deixou a de chocolate ao leite num canto qualquer. Repetiu o processo de derretimento e colocou naquele "funil", preenchendo o coração. Lavou tudo o que usara e pegou o molde.

- Quente...!

Foi para fora do Palácio Valhala, ficando ali um tempo, em meio à neve. A armadura lhe protegia o corpo, mas sentia que as mãos sofreriam um choque térmico. Em pouco tempo o chocolate endureceu e do nada a ametista que o envolvia quebrou. Alberich sorriu, olhando o trabalho finalizado, tentando esquecer o chocolate branco.

Andou. Andou. E andou mais um pouco, até chegar numa área mais aberta da floresta. Já podia ouvir o doce som do instrumento do amado.

- Doce som? - Chacoalhou a cabeça. - O que estou pensando? - Suspirou.

Seguiu o som das cordas, chegando até o lado oposto de seu adorado cemitério, longe de onde Bado ficava, bem como Fenrir. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente do músico, escondendo o chocolate atrás das costas.

- Vejam só quem temos aqui... A mente mais brilhante de Asgard, o homem derrotado por dois Cavaleiros de Atena... - Zombou de Megrez, sem parar de tocar.

- Cuidado com a língua. - Alberich sorriu maliciosamente. - Ou sofrerá as conseqüências. - Sentou-se ao lado do amante. - E uma das minhas derrotas se deu porque certo Cavaleiro de Atena me ludibriou e seduziu, depois de pregar minha atenção com o corpo esguio e a coragem de trair a amada, para a qual prometeu permanecer ao lado para sempre...

- Você é muito ciumento... - Orpheu disse, num suspiro. - Sabe que não existe mais nada entre mim e Eurídice.

- Eu sei... - Estende-lhe o chocolate, sem encará-lo. - Mas sou um traidor. Sei que, se uma traição acontece uma vez, acontece duas.

- ... - Inicialmente, o loiro ficou sem palavras, pegando o que lhe era oferecido. - ... Chocolate? - Falou, não contendo o riso após a pergunta.

- Viu? É por essas e outras que eu sou ciumento. Eu consigo risos e gozação com chocolates, enquanto Eurídice conseguia...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase. - Cortou o outro, falando sério. - Ao contrário do que pensa, Eurídice nunca me deu chocolates. Aliás, essa data não era importante para mim. Bastava ficar ao lado de... - Fitou o ruivo, notando o olhar quase maligno que ele lhe mandava. - ... O que interessa é que não há mais nada entre mim e ela.

- Isso não ajuda. Cale-se e coma o chocolate de uma vez ou eu pego ele de volta.

- E se eu me recusar? - Provocou.

- Eu como o chocolate e te calo. - Pega o chocolate, morde um pedaço e beija Orpheu para que este não falasse mais nada.

Pego de surpresa, o cavaleiro quase leva um tombo, tamanha a voracidade de Alberich. Como de costumes, retribuiu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. O gosto do chocolate entre as línguas ajudava-o nisso. Mas o ruivo não deixou passar. Aumentou a intensidade do contato entre as bocas, tirando todo o ar do loiro. Quando se separaram, Orpheu logo pegou o chocolate de volta.

- Pensei que era para mim... - Falava ofegante. Deixou a lira sobre o colo e puxou um pedaço do doce, quebrando-o.

- Essa não... - Alberich permitiu dar-se um tapa na testa.

- Um coração? Dentro de um caixão de chocolate? Você está passando bem?

- Desde que comecei a me apaixonar por você estou assim. A culpa é sua. - Virou-se, não querendo encarar o outro.

- Minha? - O tom de voz do músico mudou. Estava quase tão malicioso quanto o de Megrez. - Por acaso está mudando por minha causa, senhor Mente mais Brilhante de Asgard?

- Fique me provocando assim e não andará por umas duas semanas... - Virou-se novamente e aproximou-se do outro, quase se debruçando sobre ele. - Vai arriscar?

- Sabe que sim... - Puxou o mais velho para outro beijo, pensando no que fazer com o restante daquele chocolate.

* * *

**N/A:** Presentinho meu para a Chibi~ E para Orpheu, como pedido de desculpas pela fic "Reflexo" xDDD Sei que Albemo vai me matar, mas não resisti escrever isso xDDD Ahhh! Minha intenção era fazer algo para as pessoas que não conhecem Albe x Orpheu pensarem que era Albe x Mime... Consegui? Deixem review falando xDDD


End file.
